Many networks are known which deliver “best-effort” data, i.e., data delivered with the best efforts of the system at any given instant of time. Such best-effort data need not be strictly delivered piece-wise at any given rate, but rather can be delivered at an arbitrary or variably fluctuating rate. Generally speaking, the efforts by which best-effort data are delivered across the network do not affect the usefulness or utility of the information.
Often, it is desirable to schedule the communication of best-effort data which is available or which can be retrieved and readily made available.
Several communication networks are known which can deliver video or audio signals (hereinafter, “audio-video signals”), such as a terrestrial broadcast network, a cable network and a satellite network. Each of these networks can also deliver digital audio-video signals. In addition, it is also possible to deliver digital audio-video signals via a telephone network, e.g., using T1 (or higher capacity lines) and so-called DSL of digital subscriber loop lines.
In each of the networks described above, the audio-video signals are intended to be delivered in real-time, i.e., for real-time consumption. Specifically, the digital audio-video signals are delivered nominally at a rate that matches the consumption (decode and presentation) rate of the signal. Thus, if the audio-video signal is to be displayed at 30 frames of video per second, the digital information representing the video is nominally delivered at the rate of 30 frames per second. However, in the case that the audio-video signal, or a component elementary stream thereof, such as a video signal, audio signal, closed-caption text signal, etc., is variably compressed, the actual instantaneous bit rate actually fluctuates. Thus, some temporary buffering is required at the receiver/decoder end of the audio-video signal. Such buffer space is of a limited, predetermined size and the flow of digital information through the buffer (more concretely, the time at which each piece of digital information is inputted to or removed from the buffer) is strictly controlled. Therefore, these signals can be considered to be consumed nominally (more or less) at the same rate at which they are delivered.
As noted above, digital audio-video signal data delivered by one of the above noted networks is variably compressed. For example, video can be compressed according to any of the following standards: MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.261, H.263, H.320, JPEG, etc. Likewise, audio can be compressed according to any one of the following standards: “MP3” (MPEG-1 Layer III), MPEG-2, AC-3, AC-4, G.720, ATRAC, “MLP” (Meridian Lossless Packing), Delta-Sigma, etc. If the audio-video signal is variably compressed, the amount of information needed to represent a “presentation unit” or a given unit of playback time (e.g., a frame or field of video, an audio frame, etc.) varies from presentation unit to presentation unit. Variably compressed signals have timing and scheduling constraints described in the above-noted incorporated applications. Suffice it to say that in a multiplexed signal of one or more audio-video signals, each elementary stream has a strict piece-wise time delivery schedule that must be observed to enable proper real-time consumption of a given audio-video signal. Also, care must be taken to ensure that the relative spacing of time stamps of a given audio-video signal within a stream is not disturbed too much and that the values of such time stamps are adjusted to reflect any relative movement.
Some of the above networks can also deliver best-effort data as well as real-time data. Herein, best-effort data includes virtually any kind of data which can be delivered independently of the above noted restrictions. Such data can be a file containing, for example, executable code, an e-mail message, music, video mail, an “EPG” (electronic program guide), a web page, etc. Generally, each data stream of the type noted above is not consumed in real-time, i.e., more or less as delivered, or if executed in real-time, is tolerant of pauses in delivery or presentation of the data stream.
International Patent Application No. PCT/IB00/00605 teaches a system, employed in Assignee's zBand™ product. In this system, a “scheduler” at the head-end of the broadband communication network schedules the transmission of individual best-effort streams and retrieves them for insertion into the audio-video signal according to the schedule. The best-effort data streams are received and stored at a client device or node, which also employs part of Assignee's zBand™ product. The client node can use the best-effort data stored thereat. For example, if the data is a new “core image” or executable code for operating the client node, the client node executes the code. If the data is a video file, the video file is made available for playback by an operator of the client node.
It is desirable to improve this system. For example, it is desirable to provide multiple cooperating, self-configuring sources of the file data. It is also desirable to enable reliable best-effort data transfer. It is also desirable to improve the features of the client nodes to facilitate best-effort data reception.